Oh, dulce, dulce venganza
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: O - One-shot: Esa era la semana de la venganza, ella en contra de él y él en contra de su teniente. HITSUKARIN . Parte del reto ABC de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Ese maldito Toshiro, no podía ser más insensible.

Bien que ella no era la mujer más femenina del mundo, pero decírselo a la cara ¡Y FRENTE A TODA LA DIVSIÓN! Ahora si se había pasado de la raya. Y el tono frío, monótono, aburrido, burlón, desinteresado, molesto, fastidiado, y vaya uno a saber que más ¡ESO HABÍA SIDO LO PEOR!

Y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, la lastimó...

A pero eso no se quedaría así. No, por supuesto que no. Eso era imperdonable, no lo dejaría pasar, no permitiría que tales palabras quedaran impunes. Ese atrevimiento merecía un fuerte y cruel castigo que lo haga derramar lágrimas de sangre y arrodillarse suplicando por su perdón... tal vez hacerlo dormir sobre una cama de clavos ardientes mientras le arrojaba hierro fundido a 3000° celsius... si, eso quizá podría estar bien... solo quizá.

Justamente ahora le estaba comentando a Rangiku lo ocurrido y sus planes de venganza. Decir que a la rubia se le desfiguró la cara del pánico era decir poco. Más bien era la réplica exacta de _El grito_... solo que ella parecía aún más horrorizada.

-¡Karin-chan no puedes hacer eso!- gritó la rubia presa del terror, terror por aquella pequeña mujer quien ahora tenía los ojos en llamas y a la cual le hervía la sangre de coraje y deseos de venganza.

-¿Porque no? Con lo frío y amargado y molesto e idiota y terrible persona que es te aseguró que estará bien- al principio el tono fue triste, pero a medida que soltaba cada palabra su voz se volvía más ruda hasta el punto en que la furia era lo único que expresaba.

Y Rangiku... la pobre Rangiku solo podía temer por la integridad tanto física como mental de su pobre capitán ¡¿QUE INTEGRIDAD?! ¡Por su vida! ¡TEMÍA POR LA VIDA DE TOSHIRO! Ojalá y Dios se apiade de él para que pueda volver a ver el mañana, o al menos despedirse de sus seres más preciados antes de que de él no quede ni el recuerdo ¡PORQUE ESTABA SEGURA QUE HASTA ESO BORRARÍA KARIN DE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, EL MUNDO HUMANO Y HASTA HUECO MUNDO!

-Creo que yo tengo una idea mejor, y en la que no acabamos ambas condenadas a muerte por el asesinato del capitán prodigio del Seireitei- comentó con una gota cayendo por su frente.

-Descuida, Rangiku, hierba mala nunca muere ¡En especial si está en un Iceberg! A pero no te preocupes, que usaré a mi zanpakuto como lanzallamas y derretiré ese Iceberg para luego arrancar esa hierba y plantar nueva que será cálida, dócil, gentil Y PARA NADA FRÍA-

-Yo no me preocupo- respondió nerviosamente. Se encargaría de arreglar todo el lío que su capitán armó, pero bien que le advertiría de no crear otro, suerte que desde que vio a Karin tan molesta activó la grabadora de su celular para grabar la conversación, luego se la mostraría al joven peliblanco y le advertiría de no volver a cometer una estupidez tan grande como enfadar a Karin Kurosaki, y tal vez la usaría como escusa para no hacer el papeleo y... ¡Alto! Pensaría en eso luego, si lograba que el Hitsugaya sobreviviera, claro.

-Tengo una idea que le dolerá mucho más que todo lo que me has propuesto Karin-chan- dijo con tono consolador, la pelinegra la miró con interés -Ignóralo- Karin casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso -Se que ahora me dirás que eso no tiene sentido y que es absurdo, pero piénsalo bien, para ser un cubito de hielo le encanta estar contigo en la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo puesto que tus gritos se escuchan hasta en la primera división, francamente creo que la abuela de mi capitán ya tiene varias prendas de bebés compradas y aguarda por la gran noticia- comentó la rubia yéndose por las ramas y sin notar que había dejado a la Kurosaki sonrojada hasta las orejas -... y podría jurar que una vez encontré a Kyoraku, quiero decir, al capitán comandante, bastante entretenido escuchándolos atentamente y... -

-¡YA ENTENDÍ, RANGIKU! No hemos sido PARA NADA discretos, al grano- indicó Karin sintiendo que se desmayaría si Rangiku mencionaba una sola palabra más sobre el tema.

-A lo que voy es... viven juntos, les encanta _jugar_ , usas ropa provocativa, o mejor aún, te paseas desnuda por la casa mientras no le dejas tocarte ni un pelo. En la oficina cuando haces el papeleo te mueves provocativamente, agachándote o contoneando de más las caderas, y para el toque ironía y remate, finges que no existe al tiempo que le impones una inflexible ley del _hielo_. Para cuando muera de ganas de que le vuelvas a hablar y le permitas tocarte él caerá a tus pies- explicó. Karin razonó, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Rangiku podría estar en lo correcto.

-De acuerdo, seguiré tu plan- aunque puede que si lo haga dormir en la cama de clavos. Y al parecer la sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó sus labios la delató.

-Pero no pondrás en práctica ni uno, ni siquiera el más inocente, que no lo es por mucho, de tus planes- le indicó con una mirada que decía _Más te vale hacer caso niña_.

-De acuerdo- dijo de mala gana. Rangiku sonrió complacida, su capitán le debía una por salvar su trasero de hielo de la ira ciega y más abrasadora que las llamas del mismísimo infierno de su novia.

Karin saludó a la rubia con un gesto antes de guiarse por si sola hasta la puerta de salida, desapareciendo con shumpo. Tenía un plan al cual poner en acción.

 **En la décima división, más específicamente; en la casa del par de jóvenes chicos al mando de esta.**

Toshiro se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la cocina mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde.

¿Como fue que llamó a Karin _Marimacho exigente_? Y encima enfrente de todos sus oficiales.

Ya podía imaginarse la terrible venganza que estaba planeando para él.

Escuchó como la puerta de la casa era abierta por lo que se apresuró a recibir a su novia.

-Karin yo... - quiso decir, sin embargo la pelinegra ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, simplemente pasó de él y se dirigió a la cocina. La siguió con el corazón en la garganta, temeroso de lo que le diría a continuación. Sin embargo vio que solo se servía un jugo de manzana y guardaba la jarra de vuelta en la heladera antes de beberse todo el contenido del vaso.

Luego comenzó a caminar con toda calma en dirección al baño, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Toshiro estaba desconcertado, pensó que Karin llegaría a casa zanpakuto en mano dispuesta a degollarlo, sin embargo la expresión en su rostro era serena, casi como si no recordara lo que él había dicho. Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que ella saliera... vestida solo con un pequeño top blanco muy escotado y suelto, sin sostén y una tanga negra de encaje...

Tragó en seco.

El cabello le estaba goteando por la espalda, cayendo varias gotas por entre sus pechos. Pasó por su lado y fue directo a la heladera, así mojada como se encontraba, y sacó de allí un par de empanadas que había traído hace dos días de su misión al mundo humano en la que le dijo que antes de volver había ido a un restaurante de comida latinoamericana. Sin poder evitarlo miró su espalda, blanca y tan suave a la vista con varias gotas cayendo directas por la línea de su columna vertebral, hasta perderse en medio, si, justo en medio de sus firmes y deliciosas nalgas. Pasó la mirada por sus largas y cremosas piernas, sintiendo como un problema PARA NADA pequeño se formaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, si no le había hablado y echado la bronca cuando llegó era claro que le había impuesto la ley del hielo, y ahora solo lo estaba provocando para que le rogara por su perdón. Ja, conocía muy bien el tipo de mente retorcida que idearía un plan como ese, y no era la de su querida novia. Rangiku estaba en serios problemas.

-Entiendo lo que haces y te digo que no va a funcionar- dijo con su tono frío, escudriñándola con la mirada. Sin embargo ella solo terminó de comer sus empanadas y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. Pudo ver como traía consigo una manta y una almohada y las dejaba en el sofá -No pienso dormir aquí- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo ella simplemente se recostó en el sofá, con la frazada a sus pies, y abriendo un poco, un poco bastante, sus piernas, de modo que una estaba en el sofá y la otra en el respaldar de este, estirando los brazos hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos. Ella era quien planeaba dormir allí.

Y si Toshiro antes tenía la boca seca ahora era un desierto.

La observó; sus piernas lechosas y muy bien torneadas que subían hasta su coñ... su blanco vientre plano, sus pechos grandes y blancuzcos con esos montículos que parecían apuñalar la fina tela de ese top, su rostro; rasgos finos y delicados que aún así la hacían ver ruda y fuerte, labios rojos naturales, mejillas sonrosadas, sus largas pestañas que ahora parecían acariciar suavemente sus mejillas, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus delgadas cejas; sus brazos regordetes y cremosos, sin un rastro de músculo en ellos -a pesar que no dudaba que su fuerza era increíble- y sus pequeñas y siempre tibias manos, que aunque no era suaves y tersas, sino con callos y durezas por el entrenamiento, para él no podía existir mejor que su tacto.

Diablos, por mucho que no lo fuera a demostrar, todo ese tiempo sería una tortura... y haría a Rangiku suplicar clemencia por ser ella la que le dio la idea.

Pero no caería, no se postraría ante su novia como sabía que muchos chicos hacían. No, él tenía orgullo.

Ella sería la primera en caer.

 **5 días después.**

¡Esto ya era el colmo!

Karin no le hablo en ningún momento desde la pelea y no había parado de vestirse como si viviera sola, ¡UNA VEZ INCLUSO ESTUVO DESNUDA POR LA CASA TODO EL DÍA PORQUE NO TENÍAN PAPELEO! Y desde entonces tampoco había vuelto a la habitación.

¡Y PARA COLMO DE SU DESGRACIA!

No podía hacer sufrir a Rangiku por su terrible idea pues cuando le mostró una grabación que hizo de todo lo que propuso Karin para torturarlo le dijo que le debería estar eternamente agradecido por tener un ángel guardián tan genial como ella.

Y estaba más que seguro que esa rubia con problemas de alcoholemia se aprovecharía de esa grabación para escaquearse del trabajo, no es como si no lo hiciera aún sin esta, pero ahora tendría una escusa válida para ahorrarse hasta los regaños.

Tenía tantos deseos de arrastrar a esa insoportable mujer pelinegra a la cama y follarla hasta que le rogara que parase y jurara que no volvería a provocarlo de esa manera.

Pero no, eso implicaría que ÉL ya no podía resistirlo, y eso no era cierto.

Así que se había asegurado que su expresión se mantuviera estoica y fría como todos los días, sin impresionarse por las insinuaciones y provocaciones de ella. Al parecer Karin ya se estaba frustrando con él.

-Capitán deje de lado su estúpido orgullo y pídale disculpas a Karin-chan- ordenó Rangiku con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso como porque?- preguntó Toshiro girando el rostro. Rangiku bufó, había veces en las que su capitán verdaderamente se comportaba como todo un adolescente rebelde. Bien, tendría que recurrir al infalible plan F. Ho sí, ya había usado todos sus planes de la A a la E y el testarudo de Toshiro no cayó en ninguno. Si el plan F no funcionaba... nada lo haría.

-Porque ayer vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que como usted siguiera sin disculparse mañana mismo se mudaría con Yuzu-chan y cortaría su noviazgo- respondió cruzándose de brazos con rostro serio. El corazón de Toshiro se paró al escucharla. Y superando el nivel máximo de su propio shumpo, el capitán de ojos esmeraldas desapareció.

Cuando llegó a su casa entro de golpe, y al no ver a Karin fue a su habitación, allí la vio sacando ropa del placar que compartían y dejándola sobre la cama.

¡A no! ¡De ningún modo permitiría que ella se fuera!

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo ella solo lo ignoró y continuó doblando ropa sobre la cama -Karin... - la llamó. Ella solo lo observó antes de sacarle la lengua y continuar con lo suyo. La vio ponerse una sudadera gris sobre la remera manga tres cuartos blanca que tenía y unos jeans, siempre usaba ropa de su mundo.

-Me voy de aquí- dijo ella antes de guardar las prendas desordenadamente en su mochila y colgándosela en el hombro.

-¡Tu no puedes irte!- le gritó con enojo, estaba enojado consigo mismo, con su orgullo, con su maldita lengua suelta, con su frialdad.

-No podrás evitarlo cubito de hielo- lo desafió aunque mirándola con extrañeza. Intentó pasar a su lado sin embargo la tomó por las muñecas y la empujó contra si, quedando ambos bien pegados de frente -Déjame Toshiro- comenzó a removerse intentando zafarse, y él no pudo hacer más que reírse, puede que Karin fuera fuerte, pero él lo era aún más -Suéltame... Toshiro, ¿que haces?- preguntó al tiempo que el peliblanco la empujaba haciendo que caminara de espaldas, ella volteó hacia atrás y abrió ampliamente los ojos -No, no quiero acostarme contigo- le gritó removiéndose más fuerte, sin embargo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas decía otra cosa.

-Ya se me acabó la paciencia Karin- le murmuró al oído.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-No puedo creer que me hayas atado- dijo una jadeante pelinegra masajeando suavemente sus muñecas al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el pecho de Toshiro.

-No me has dejado tocarte en cinco días, te hice pagar por ello- le dijo él con un tono serio y levemente rencoroso, mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

-No se porque reaccionaste así, solo saldría de casa- murmuró ella cerrando los ojos, el peliblanco se tensó.

-Por eso mismo, no iba a permitir que te mudaras con tu hermana- respondió él alterado, Karin se levantó de golpe y lo miró con sorpresa.

-P-pero si solo iba a llevar la ropa que no usaba a casa de Rangiku para arreglarla y luego donarla a los niños huérfanos de los distintos distritos- reveló la Kurosaki aún muy sorprendida. El peliblanco abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntó sentándose de golpe, haciendo que Karin acabara sentada frente a él.

-Así es, es un movimiento de la AMS (Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami), reunimos firmas de muchos shinigamis en todo el Seireitei, y Yachiru-chan hizo una colecta en los barrios más adinerados de los distritos para ropa para niños pequeños, ¿es que no lo sabías?- preguntó sin creerlo. Un increíble poder comenzó a emanar del peliblanco. Maldita Rangiku, le vio la cara la muy hija de... -¿Toshiro?- preguntó la pelinegra dudosa, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Rangiku me las va a pagar muy caro- murmuró haciendo que la confusión se marcara en el rostro de Karin. De golpe la tomó por las muñecas y la empujó hasta dejarla debajo de él, besando su cuello y con una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella, haciéndola gemir.

-T-Toshiro- gimió Karin al sentir la presión en su entre pierna.

-Yo aún no he acabado contigo- le susurró al oído para luego atrapar entre sus dientes su lóbulo. Ya tenía su venganza contra su teniente planeada... pero ahora le haría el amor a Karin hasta que Ya no pueda más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dos noches después una desesperada Rangiku iba con shumpo a cada bar que conocía de toda la Sociedad de Almas, ¡PERO NINGUNO QUERÍA VENDERLE ALCHOOL! No la dejaban poner ni un pie dentro de ninguno de los establecimientos, ¡Santo cielo! ¿que mente maligna podría haber planeado tal aberración contra ella?

En tanto, un relajado Toshiro dormía como un bebé con los pechos de su novia como almohada, con la cara relajada y una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En fin.

¿Les gustó? A mi me dio gracia escribirlo, ¿les pareció muy de Karin sus planes de venganza? A mi me pareció que si pero no se, ustedes díganme.

Jaja, me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que a ustedes igual.

Si bien el título no fue el mismo, el ejemplo de un título con O de karin-chan150301 me inspiró para escribir este fic, así que muchas gracias hermana mayor! este fic con insinuación de lemmon va por ti ㈵6 ㈵6 ㈵6

Y como aresuri-cham ha inventado hace poco: "El alimento de un buen escritor, son las críticas de un buen lector" no se si ella lee mis historias pero yo si leo las suyas.

Para las que se preocupan por TVLP (Todo valió la pena) estoy escribiendo el capítulo para que tenga por lo menos 2000 palabras, además que lo tuve que empezar como 15 veces porque cada vez que lo repasaba no me gustaba de que iba, y solo para aclarar porque YO LEO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN, cuando Toshiro dijo "Con sus reglas" o algo así (de tantas cosas que escribo ya ni me acuerdo) no me refería a condiciones "condiciones" porque vamos, todas nosotras sabemos que Karin NUNCA seguiría las reglas de Toshiro, me refería a que todo saldría como él quería, es decir, Kaoru y ella no volverán a verse.

Pero, bueno, Karin no es conocida por seguir ordenes ni reglas mucho menos si vienen de nuestro cubito de hielo favorito jaja.

En fin, espero haber aclarado todo, me encantaría leer también sus reviews hermosos que son mi inspiración, o según la frase anteriormente dicha, "Mi pan de cada día", así que sin vergüenza, quiero muchísimos comentarios.

Las amo a todas mis fieles y estimadas lectoras, incluso a las fantasmas aunque rompen mi Kokoro por no comentar.

Saludos!㈎8㈎8㈎8


End file.
